


Neck Porn, Sort Of

by sabriel75



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Necks, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Merlin and Arthur have had a rough three days, and all Arthur wants is to be rid of their muddy clothing.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Neck Porn, Sort Of

Arthur cannot be certain when he swayed into Merlin or if he was entirely awake at the time, but he is ramrod straight now. And stiff. Not just because they have ridden three days hard to arrive home in time for the feast and his body aches all over from the ridiculous pace; nor from the bone deep weariness catching up with him from sleeping on the damp, uneven ground.

It is all because of the negligent removal of Merlin's neckerchief.

There should be a law against the exposure of that much skin! On second thought, Arthur is fairly certain that his father probably does have some law somewhere about such thing but that if his father ever got around to enforcing it, he'd have to imprison Morgana indefinitely.

So now he stands static as stone while Merlin fumbles even more flail-y than usual to remove his muddy clothes and replace them with princely regalia even as he tries to ignore what may not be mentioned ever but embarrassingly in veritas… Arthur nuzzled Merlin's neck.

And if that isn't a sign of sure madness, his use of Latin definitely is.

All things considered, Arthur is dead on his feet and so nuzzling into the bare neck of his manservant while letting him undress him had felt right at the time. Except that he has allowed Merlin to remove most of his muddy clothing first and Merlin is dressed in one of Arthur's long, overgrown night shifts that doesn't even fit Arthur properly. Which means every last bit of Merlin's pale, sinewy lascivious neck is exposed in all its glory. And even now, he is still uncertain when his head decided Merlin's shoulder made a better pillow than actual twitchy portion of his completely off-limits manservant, but what he wouldn't give for a little magic to go back in time to let his past self know what a bad idea it was.

Especially when Arthur's formal breeches do nothing to hide his rather disturbing reaction to the contact or that they are becoming even tighter attempting to look anywhere but back at the source of misery and the pinkish hue now staining Merlin's entire neck.

There's really no sign of returning to normalcy either, given that Merlin continues to flush prettily and Arthur is still staring, entranced.

"Stop." Arthur feels rather than sees Merlin freeze. "Take the night off." And after an awkwardly long silence where Arthur knows Merlin is deliberating whether to call him out, Arthur hears Merlin leave _in Arthur's night shift._

But Arthur does not care in the state he is in… or not enough to call attention to it or bring Merlin back.

Three steps forward, he locks the door. One quick bodily turnabout, the devil only knows how many seams rip and Arthur fists himself roughly, pumping heedlessly away. Four head bangs to the back of the door later and he chokes on Merlin's name as he comes fast and hard and wondering how the Hell he will explain his tardiness at the feast, _certain that his father will not think his manservant's missing neckerchief a worthy excuse._

**Author's Note:**

> Cherrybina is having a [necking fest](http://cherrybina.livejournal.com/128166.html) and well, I really cannot resist Colin's gorgeous neck!


End file.
